Double Heat
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura really wanted to sleep with Rei but code number 6 is already at the limit! And so he decided to scare her just one bit- even though Yuki is still awake to hear. LEMON ALERT! WARNING! Not for UNDERAGE


**Double Heat**

-_Hyrate-_

* * *

***WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT***

**xNOT FOR UNDERAGE!x**

**LEMON-LEMON-LEMON**

* * *

"Like I said," Ogami said in his usual bored voice, with eyes leveled and narrowed, "you need to go back to your own room, Sakurakouji-san."

Sakura was lying with stomach down on his bed and reading a novel comfortably without a care in the world. It was already pass their dinner time and Ogami has just returned to his room to find the rare kind sprawled on his mattress.

"No, I can't do that," Sakura said simply as she turned a page, "I told you I'm sleeping with you until you learn to appreciate my presence. Besides, I could use more heat in my body!"

"More heat-? and since when have I neglected you?" Ogami said as he shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sakurakouji-san, you're probably the real one neglecting the fact here… A girl and a boy sleeping in one room can make lots of commotion and problem,"

"But mom and dad does—!"

"Well, they're married. We aren't."

Sakura shut her book down and looked at Ogami with accusing eyes.

"You truly want me out of this room?"

Ogami blinked at her pouting face, and then sighed in exasperation.

"Yes."

"Bu I don't mind at all!" Sakura said stubbornly, "I don't mind sleeping with a boy! Especially if its you… I'm not afraid of anything!"

Ogami's face suddenly grew serious as he heard this.

"Not afraid…?"

"And truth be told, Ogami, I feel much safer when I'm sleeping beside you and –!"

Sakura suddenly stopped speaking as Ogami leaned closer to her face with an unreadable expression. She blinked at him in confusion as she felt him push her body down the bed and then stayed on top of her.

"Ogami, what're you…?"

"Not afraid of anything, are you?" Ogami said coldly as he raised both Sakura's hands over her head and pinned them down tightly there. "Why? Because you're strong?"

Sakura frowned a little as she tried to figure out the action, but Ogami wasn't as slow. He lowered his head a little till it was above her chest, and then without ado—made her cry.

"Ogami—ahh!" Sakura cried in surprise as she felt his teeth on her nipple. Ogami was biting her right nipple with her shirt still on. "Ogami, stop—what are you doing?!"

Ogami raised his head and surveyed her with still cold eyes.

"Scaring you," was his answer as he kept his hold on her struggling hands using only his right hand. His other hand has already slid through her waist, down to the hem of her shirt. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized he was serious.

"Nha- no!"

Ogami merely gave her a dark look as he slid his hand inside her shirt where it sought her unprotected breasts. Sakura gave a cry at the first bare contact and struggled with all her strength but Ogami was effortlessly holding her down. His fingers ran through her soft nipple and then rubbed it lightly with his thumb.

"So you're not wearing any bra?" Ogami whispered as he came close to her face till she could smell his breath, "you're making this too easy for me… or is it that you're really waiting for me to attack you?".

"I don't know what you're-yahhh!"

Ogami raised her shirt up to her neck, revealing her two wonderful and untouched bosoms with a 'boing'.

"Ogami…" Sakura mumbled with one eye closed tightly.

Ogami cupped her right breast with his hand and squeezed them tightly, making her moan and draw breaths quickly.

"Saying my name in such a manner… you're too excited…" he kissed her nipples and sucked on like a hungry toddler.

"Stop…" she moaned as he rubbed her nipple with his other hand, her back arched in ecstasy and her voice sounded sexy. "Ogami…!"

It took all Ogami's self will to stop what he was doing as he turned against her.

"Don't be such a kid!" he said heatedly, slamming his hands on both sides of her upper shoulders and leaning down till he was breathing down on her face, "you think sleeping with a boy is fun? You think just because you're tough you can let your guard down? What if you found yourself alone in a room with another boy? And what if he's stronger than you? Do you think you can protect yourself?"

Ogami bit his lower lip and then stopped slowly raised himself from her body. Sakura blinked after him as he sat back at the edge of the bed again.

"You can't let your guard down…not even with me…" he whispered as he leaned his arms on his knees and gripped his hands together, "do you… do you have any idea how hard it is to stop myself from attacking you every night?"

Sakura slowly sat up with eyes on the boy.

"Ogami…"

"It's not that I… that I am after you physically, Sakurakouji… but as a man…"

Sakura's soft body wrapped up behind him and the next thing Ogami knew, his head was all covered up with Sakura's boobs. She hugged him from behind with her head on his shoulders.

"Sakurakouji…?"

"I didn't say I would sleep with any other man… I only sleep with you because you're the only person who can heat up my body… and if it's about you attacking me… do it… because it's you, Ogami…"

Ogami looked sideways at her and she greeted him with a soft kiss.

Ogami's eyes rounded. When their lips parted, Ogami looked at Sakura with problematic eyes.

"Now you've done it…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I'll give you your desire for heat!"

And Ogami pushed her down the bed again and they continued sharing their passionate kiss. Without stopping himself, he invaded her underwear and stroked her private opening. This made Sakura cry in surprise as she opened her legs wide and allowed him to touch her more. Ogami didn't hesitate and pulled her underwear down, revealing her most exciting feature that made Ogami suddenly felt tense. He felt his own manhood erect.

Sakura's hand then found it and gripped it on like it was caught doing a crime.

"Ogami, your thing..." she whispered, her eyes on her, "you're hard..."

Ogami kissed her.

"Beautiful," he whispered, laying on top of her while still caressing her hot surface, "you're all wet, Sakurakouji…"

"It's cause it's Ogami's hand… touching me…" she moaned, reaching her arms and wrapping them around Ogami's neck, "Ogami… I want you…inside me..."

Ogami's eyes widened but he prepared himself otherwise. He held his already sticking rod, and then positioned himself for the infiltration. Widely setting her perfect legs on either side of him, he stuck his rod in front of her gate.

"I'm going all the way..." he said and went on.

And Sakura felt him went inside her and all she could do was to claw her hands on his back as their body rocked back and forth on the bed.

"Ahh!"

"Amazing… you're…amazing…" Ogami whispered on her ears as he clutched on Sakura's buttocks. Sakurakouji replied with nonstop moans and cries of pleasure.

The night went on. Their housemates slept on. Yuki listened on but didn't care.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ogami eyed Sakura suspiciously as the two of them lay side by side with no cloths on. Sakura blinked at him blankly with body as close to Ogami as she could.

"What?" she asked.

"Why... why would you choose me...?"

Sakura blinked, and then embraced him with a smile.

"Cause you're like a giant candlelight that's so warm! Whenever I'm around you I can feel your heat... and I want to share it!"

"Share...?" it was Ogami's turn to blink.

"And you know what? Right now I can feel double of that heat and its so nice... I want that kind of heat everyday, Ogami! Give it to me always, kay?"

Ogami opened his mouth to answer but Sakura kissed him.

To give double of that heat huh? Well, that ain't no problem at all!

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
